Let it Snow
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Há uma nova Rainha na cidade de Storybrooke, seu coração congelado a fará cometer os atos mais impensáveis (e um tanto cruel), a fim de obter sua vingança e garantir que jamais haja outra Rainha em seu reino.
1. Born Of Cold And Winter Air

_**N.A.:** _A história segue o final do ultimo episodio da terceira temporada. Vai ter Swan Queen nessa fic? Vai sim, vai ter muito Swan Queen e se reclamar vai ter logo duas vezes mais do que teria. A Rainha da Neve dessa historia nada tem a ver com a Elsa de 'Frozen', ela é totalmente baseada no conto original de Hans Christian Andersen, teremos 'Frozen' apenas em algumas (muitas) referencias.

Os créditos da capa pertencem a: rebloggy*com*blog/egipciaca

**_Disclaimer:_ **O universo que exploro pertence a serie Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. Fanfiction sem nenhum fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever. Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência.

* * *

**Capítulo**** 1 – Born Of Cold And Winter Air**

Era tarde da noite e por onde a mulher pisava havia neve. Uma neve fraca que ela mesma criava na medida em que caminhava. Ela não sabia onde estava e tudo ao seu redor era confuso. Ela olhou para trás e pode ver uma urna caída no centro do galpão, se aproximou lentamente do objeto, se ajoelhando diante dele.

Seu dedo percorreu a boca da urna e ela pôde sentir a magia que continha naquele objeto, seu lábio torceu em sinal de repulsa e com um simplesmente movimento de uma de suas mãos ela então congelou completamente a urna e se levantou logo em seguida, sentindo-se fraca por ter usado seus poderes.

Ela olhou para suas mãos nuas, enquanto caminhava e uma vez fora do grande galpão, ela então entendeu o motivo pelo qual ela estava se sentindo fraca. Ela não estava em seu mundo e ainda não era inverno. Ela precisaria de alguém tempo para se recuperar por completo, mas assim que estivesse recuperada, assim que seus poderes estivessem restaurados, ela voltaria com o seu plano, que fora interrompido há muitos anos atrás e traria o inverno de volta e dessa vez, ela não deixaria ninguém impedi-la.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O choro do pequeno Neil apenas colaborou para que Emma não tivesse uma boa de sono e por mais que ela tentasse e se revirasse em sua cama, tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era se frustrar e se cansar, mas o sono simplesmente não vinha junto com o cansaço.

Havia muitas coisas em sua mente e o choro do seu irmão, apenas a fazia lembrar que não adiantava fugir de seus problemas na terra dos sonhos, pois a única forma de enfrenta-los era enfrentando a realidade.

Não lhe faltava coragem, isso era certo, mas ela estava exausta dos acontecimentos da ultima hora e uma noite de sono definitivamente a ajudaria. Mas quando percebeu que isso não aconteceria, ela então desistiu e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, onde encontrou o seu pai preparando um chá. Aparentemente Emma não era a única que não conseguia dormir, Henry estava jogado em um dos sofás, com seu jogo em mãos e Snow caminhava de um lado pro outro com um Neil escandaloso em seus braços.

"Pelo jeito todos nós escolhemos trocar a noite pelo dia." Emma disse, sentando-se a mesa da cozinha.

"O bebê te acordou, não foi?" David perguntou, enquanto colocava o chá quente em uma xicara.

"O bebê acordou todo mundo." Henry respondeu entre um bocejo e outro e Emma caminhou seu olhar para Snow que parecia bem aflita pela situação de todos.

"Não foi só o bebê." Emma respondeu, em uma tentativa de acalma-la. "Tenho muita coisa em minha cabeça, é só isso."

"Eu também tenho." Continuou Henry, agora se juntando a Emma. "Se chama: choro de criança!"

"Qual é, Henry. Tenha paciência." Emma respondeu ao filho, que parecia muito irritado para responder a mãe e apenas voltou sua atenção ao joguinho.

"Eu não queria falar isso." Começou Snow e agora o bebê se acalmava em seus braços e ela se aproximou da mesa também e se juntou a filha e ao neto. "Mas eu acho que o plano do Henry de achar uma casa para vocês dois é algo a se considerar. Quer dizer, aqui é muito pequeno para nós cinco."

"Wow, wow, espere um minuto." David começou a dizer, carregando duas xicaras em mãos e entregando uma a Henry e outra a Snow. "Você não está realmente sugerindo que a gente bote nossa filha pra fora, não é mesmo?"

"Por favor, David. Essa casa é pequena até para nós três, o que dirá nós cinco. Emma precisa da privacidade dela e Henry vai voltar pra casa e a ultima coisa que eu quero é que o bebê atrapalhe os estudos dele." Snow continuou e David se calou, mas direcionou um olhar para Henry e depois para Emma. O garoto não quis se intrometer, mas ele não precisava dizer nada, pois todos já sabiam que o que ele queria mesmo era ter uma casa como eles tinham em Nova York e poder viver novamente em paz. Ele não tinha nada contra o bebê e o adorava, mas a verdade é que a casa não era grande o suficiente para todos e ele estava feliz que alguém tivesse percebido isso.

"Ela tem razão." Foi Emma quem disse. "E Henry, você tem a casa da sua mãe, se o motivo pelo qual você está acordado as quatro da manha é porque seu tio não te deixou dormir, então eu acho que você deveria considerar voltar pra casa dela, até que eu ache um lugar pra nós dois." Ela continuou e Henry sorriu satisfeito com a ideia e pegou sua xicara de chá, enquanto se levantava e voltava para o sofá.

"Acha uma boa ideia?" David pergunta e não precisava terminar a frase, para que Emma entendesse o que ele estava falando.

"Henry vai estar bem com a Regina, se é essa sua preocupação." É Snow quem responde e Emma parece concordar com ela. "Bem, eu vou tentar dormir um pouco, já que Neil me deu uma folga." Ela continua. "Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo." Ela completa, antes de se levantar e se despedir deles dois.

"Eu não acho que tenha restado algum sono em mim." Emma responde e se despede de seu pai, que acompanha Snow. A loira fica então sozinha e se vira para falar com Henry e sugerir que dois procurem alguns imóveis no jornal local, mas então encontra Henry completamente adormecido no sofá, com seu jogo ainda ligado jogado agora em seu peito. Ela se levanta e caminha até o garoto e o cobre com a manta do sofá, desligando o jogo em seguida.

Seus dedos correm pelos cabelos castanhos no garoto e ela sorri. Há tantas preocupações em sua mente agora, mas de certa forma ele consegue aliviar algumas delas. Sua maior preocupação horas antes era se Henry conseguiria ser feliz e estar a salvo nessa cidade, mas agora ela sabe que sim. Ele estava em casa e apesar de toda a estabilidade que eles dois tinham em Nova York, nada se comparava ao fato de estar em _casa._

Ela se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha e começou a preparar um café, ela olhou ao redor, para o pequeno apartamento que uma vez ela e Snow dividiram e que antes parecia ser do tamanho ideal para as duas, mas agora era minúsculo para essa grande família que agora todos eles formavam. Isso de modo algum era ruim, ter uma família foi tudo o que Emma sempre sonhou ao longo dos anos e ela não poderia querer outra coisa.

Bem, na verdade havia uma coisa que ela ainda precisava arranjar e isso nada tinha a ver com uma casa com mais espaço ou nada do tipo. Tinha a ver com o que tirou seu sono, tinha a ver com Regina e com o que havia mudado entre as duas com o que aconteceu na ultima vez que as duas se viram.

Emma não conseguia parar de rever em sua mente o olhar de decepção que Regina tinha ao ver o homem que ela gostava nos braços de outra mulher. E tudo por culpa dela, tudo por culpa de seus atos impensáveis. Talvez Regina estivesse certa, talvez ela fosse o tipo de pessoa que não pensasse nas consequências e agisse primeiro para pensar depois.

Mas o que ela poderia ter feito? Ela não poderia ter deixado àquela mulher morrer e parecia um plano bom traze-la de volta. Bem, _parecia_, mas agora quanto mais ela pensava, mais ela se via afundando em toda a sua culpa. Ela não iria dormir nem tão cedo, isso já estava claro, ela então respirou fundo e olhou para a cafeteira a sua frente e para o café que ela ainda não havia preparo e que também não mais prepararia, pois alguém batera na porta.

Ela olhou confusa para o relógio da parede, vendo que ainda não passavam das quatro e meia da manha e caminhou para a porta, encontrando Hook, parado diante da mesma. Ele sorriu para ela, lhe dando um bom dia e se aproximou dela para um beijo.

"Acredito que você não tem um relógio, não é mesmo?" Ela pergunta, assim que quebra o beijo e fecha a porta atrás de si, para que os dois pudessem ter algum tipo de privacidade.

"Não é tão cedo assim." Ele responde e oferece o braço para ela, Emma parece hesitar, mas não por muito tempo, ela passa seu braço ao redor do braço que o pirata mantem para ela e dois descem as escadas em direção à rua.

"Aonde vamos?" Emma pergunta, tentando ler o que se passa na cabeça do pirata.

"Quero te mostrar uma coisa." Hook começa a dizer. "Eu andei pensando, quer dizer, a casa de seus pais não é o melhor lugar agora que eles têm o bebê. Então eu andei pensando que talvez você e Henry pudessem vir morar comigo." Ele continua e Emma para de súbito e coloca uma de suas mãos na frente do peito do pirata, fazendo-o parar logo em seguida.

"Morar com você?" Emma pergunta, com o rosto franzido, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo.

"É uma má ideia? Porque eu já tenho tudo pronto." Ele continua e Emma se prepara para dizer algo, mas o pirata apenas a pega pela mão e caminha na direção contraria.

"Má ideia, não." Ela responde, enquanto ele anda apressado a sua frente. "Mas muito cedo não, acha? Quer dizer, você e eu... Nós não estabelecemos ao certo o que nós temos e além do mais, eu não acho que eu deva envolver Henry tão cedo nisso, quer dizer..."

"Ele pode morar com a Regina, então. Se isso te incomoda." Hook responde, interrompendo Emma.

"Killian." Emma diz, parando novamente e o puxando pelo braço. O homem se vira e encara a loira a sua frente, ela se aproxima lentamente dele, não permitindo que houvesse espaço entre os dois. "Eu gosto de você de verdade." Ela continua.

"Ótimo." Ele responde, com um sorriso em seus lábios, se aproximando novamente para um beijo.

"Mas..." ela continua, quebrando o beijo. "Se você quiser que isso dê certo, você tem que me dar espaço." Ela conclui e ele leva a mão ao cabelo e sorri gentilmente.

"Eu estou dando... Mas acredito que você possa ter seu próprio espaço, no _nosso _próprio espaço." Ele responde e Emma revira os olhos e um sorriso inevitável surge em seu rosto.

"Eu não gosto da ideia de mandar Henry pra Regina para que nós dois possamos morar juntos." Ela continua.

"Então talvez você devesse dar uma chance de nós funcionarmos como uma família." Ele responde e estende a mão para ela, Emma olha para a mão do homem a sua frente e sem pensar muito ela a segura e os dois caminham pelas ruas de Storybrooke em silencio.

A caminhada foi rápida e silenciosa, isso deu algum tempo de Emma pensar no que estava acontecendo com eles e se era isso que ela realmente queria. Ela gostava de tê-lo por perto, ele tinha esse jeito de bota-la em uma realidade dentro dessa ficção que ela se via e ela não podia negar que ele era um ótimo amigo. Mas era só isso, era só assim que ela o via, o beijo era incrível e se ela dissesse que não queria sentir mais do que seus beijos, ela estaria mentindo.

Porém aonde os beijos e o sexo os levariam? Pois ela sentia que queria apenas isso, que queria apenas o calor dos beijos e o prazer do sexo, ela sentia que só podia dar isso a ele, mas no fundo ela queria poder sentir algo a mais.

"Aonde você está me levando?" Ela perguntou novamente, quando os dois se encontraram agora no cais e ela olhou ao redor, para os navios que estavam atracados e para as gaivotas que voavam e circulo pelo mar. O som que elas faziam trazia certa inquietude em Emma, ela nunca gostou do mar, pelo menos não de estar dentro dele, mas gostava da areia, gostava do barulho das ondas e da sensação de sentir seus pés afundados na areia. Sua relação com o mar terminava ai e agora ela se via envolvia com um pirata, irônico o suficiente para fazê-la rir por dentro.

"Para a nossa casa, é claro." Ela respondeu, parando próximo a uma embarcação e soltando a mão de Emma logo em seguida. Emma olhou para o navio e depois para o homem e não soube o que dizer, então sua boca apenas se abriu e ela engoliu a seco em seguida.

"Isso é um navio." Ela disse enfim e Hook sorriu satisfeito.

"Aye." Ele respondeu, caminhando pela prancha que dava acesso a embarcação e se virando para Emma, estendendo a ela sua mão para que ela a seguisse. Emma hesitou e olhou para a mão que o homem mantinha estendida e depois para o barco.

"Você quer viver aqui?" Ela perguntou e o sorriso do homem sumiu, quando ele percebeu o tom de Emma que denunciava o quanto ela pensava que era a pior ideia que ele já poderia ter tido.

"Temos duas cabines." Ele respondeu. "Henry pode ficar com uma e nós ficamos com a outra." Ele continuou; ainda em pé na prancha. Emma olhou para ele confusa e respirou fundo, olhando para o chão por alguns segundos antes de encarar o pirata.

"Killian, olha... Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia morar em um barco." Ela responde.

"É um navio." Ele responde em um tom indignado.

"Ainda assim é um barco." Emma continua. "Não uma casa." E com essa resposta Hook solta uma leve risada e Emma o observa em silencio. O homem ri e caminha em direção ao navio, saindo finalmente da prancha.

"Eu vivi minha vida inteira em um barco." Ele diz e Emma não responde nada. "Pode ser algo temporário e você poderia dar uma chance, eu tenho certeza que Henry adoraria um pouco de aventura em um barco e se enjoarmos da vista poderíamos viajar pelo mundo e voltar quando sentíssemos saudades de casa."

"Ou poderíamos simplesmente ficar em terra firme." Emma o responde e o homem se cala. "Killian, eu quero que minha vida aqui dê certo e pra isso eu tenho que agir da maneira certa. Eu vou sim achar uma casa pra mim e meu filho e..."

"E quanto a nós dois?" Ele pergunta, interrompendo ela. "Será que eu me encaixo nessa vida nova que você quer começar?"

"Eu e você nunca fomos exatamente duas peças que se encaixam perfeitamente, Killian. Você melhor que ninguém sabe o quanto isso é verdade." Ela responde.

"É claro que sei, porque eu sou o único que sempre tentou dar certo e que aparentemente é o único que vai continuar tentando." Ele responde, em um tom coberto de amargura. Emma tenta não responder em forma defensiva e se aproxima lentamente da prancha que dá acesso ao navio.

"Eu não posso abrir mão de uma vida normal pra viver em um barco. E é isso que você está me pedindo." Emma responde enfim e o pirata olha para o céu e um sorriso irritado surge em seu rosto, enquanto ele passa a mão em seus lábios.

"Abrir mão? E todas as coisas que eu abri mão por você?" Ele diz e sua resposta é como um golpe no peito de Emma, porque até então ela nunca tinha visto esse lado de Hook, esse lado que joga as coisas na cara, como se ela tivesse pedido para que ele fizesse tudo o que ele fez por ela. Ela não o responde e o vê caminhando em direção à prancha, o mais próximo que pode, mas sem necessariamente subir nela. "Você não poderia fazer o mesmo, não é? Jamais você poderia abrir mão do seu mundo pelo meu, jamais tomaria esse risco. É muito a pedir, não é mesmo?" Ele continua.

"Talvez." Ela responde. "Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Ninguém simplesmente faz algo desse tipo, Killian."

"Milah fez." Ele respondeu, com o mesmo tom amargo de antes e Emma apenas suspirou e se viu caminhando em direção à prancha, mas jamais seguiu seu caminho. Pois com apenas um pé, Hook pisou na prancha e a empurrou, fazendo com que ela caísse no mar e impedindo Emma de se aproximar.

"Kilian, por favor." Emma começou a dizer, mas Hook apenas balançou a cabeça e um sorriso triste surgiu em seu rosto.

"Eu gosto de você, Emma. E eu abriria mão de qualquer navio e eu iria até o fim do mundo por você, mas eu não posso abrir mão de mim mesmo, isso é a única coisa que ainda me resta." Ele responde. "Eu sinto como se você fosse esse mar desconhecido, que eu insisto em navegar, mesmo sabendo o risco que eu corro de me perder." Ele conclui.

"Eu não quero que você se perca." Ela responde.

"Então me deixe ir." Ele diz enfim e Emma se cala, quando vê o pirata se afastando. Ela olha para o vazio que ficou entre onde ela se encontra e o navio, ela podia simplesmente pular o espaço e ir até ele, mas existia esse vazio maior entre os dois que conseguia ser maior que qualquer outra coisa e ela simplesmente não poderia preenchê-lo.

Ela então se afastou, observando Hook de longe e fechou os olhos, sentindo as lagrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. O sol fraco não clareava o suficiente seus pensamentos e nem a aquecia o bastante, isso a fez se sentir solitária e por um segundo ela não mais se sentiu em casa. Emma caminhou de volta para a sua casa, sozinha dessa vez, e olhou para trás uma ultima vez e pôde ver o navio se afastando aos poucos do cais.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando o Sol surgiu alto no céu a mulher olhou para as próprias mãos, sentiu todo o seu poder correr pelos seus dedos e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto um sorriso satisfeito surgia em seus lábios.

Ela estava forte o suficiente agora e estava pronta para a sua vingança, ela caminhou por aquele campo aberto. Olhou para a pequena casa e para o celeiro e com apenas um movimento de seus dedos, fez com que todo aquele lugar fosse pelos ares. Uma vez o campo vazio, ela olhou novamente para os seus dedos e para sua pele que ia ficando cada vez mais pálida na medida em que seu poder aumentava.

Com a palma estendida em direção ao campo vazio, ela conjurou então um castelo, feito completamente de cristais de gelo. O castelo se erguia na medida em que sua mão se movimentava e a cada torre que era erguida no castelo, ela se enfraquecia, mas isso não a impediu de terminar o grande palácio, que agora se encontrava completamente erguido.

Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seus lábios finos e ela então olhou para o chão, para os seus pés e pisou com força logo em seguida, enquanto via todo o chão embaixo de seus pés se transformando em neve.

Demoraria alguns dias até que o gelo e a neve tomasse conta de todo aquele lugar, mas ela não tinha pressa alguma. Estendeu a mão diante de seu rosto e com a outra mão livre ela criou um pássaro, completamente de gelo. Era possível ver através do pássaro, seus olhos eram como um pequeno espelho e a mulher podia se ver refletida neles. Ela olhou curiosa para a sua imagem, para o seu rosto pálido e seus cabelos loiros amarrados em uma trança e para os seus grandes olhos azuis.

"Não pareço muito com a rainha, não é mesmo?" ela perguntou para o pássaro, que se mexeu em sua mão e virou a cabeça em resposta. "Uma coroa?" ela continuou, como se o pássaro tivesse lhe respondido. "Uma coroa, é claro." Concluiu a mulher e levou um de seus dedos em direção ao topo de sua cabeça e uma pequena coroa surgiu.

Ela pôde ver através dos olhos do pássaro, a pequena coroa em sua cabeça e essa visão pareceu deixa-la bem satisfeita.

"O que mais eu preciso para ser uma rainha novamente?" ela perguntou ao pássaro que emitiu um som, quase inaudível, parecia um breve assobio e ela pareceu entender a resposta. "Um príncipe?" Perguntou a mulher, em nenhum momento seu tom de voz mudava, era sempre frio e distante. "Você deveria se lembrar da ultima vez que eu arranjei um príncipe para mim." continuou ela e sua voz dessa vez foi tomada por uma breve amargura.

O pássaro bateu as suas pequenas asas se cristais e pousou então no ombro da mulher e novamente ele pareceu dizer algo e novamente a mulher pareceu entender. Outro sorriso então surgiu em seus lábios, dessa vez era um sorriso malicioso, de alguém que acabara de ter achado todas as respostas para seus dilemas.

"Uma princesa?" Ela perguntou ao pássaro, que pareceu concordar com algo que ele mesmo acabara de dizer a ela. E agora os dois caminhavam em direção ao seu grande palácio. "E como acha que essa ideia dará certo?" ela insistiu e o pássaro levantou voo parando diante da mulher, que o olhou com certa curiosidade no olhar. "Eu vou ter que arriscar?" Perguntou a mulher novamente. "Eu não gosto de correr riscos, além do mais, como acha que eu acharei uma princesa nesse lugar? Eu nem ao menos sei o que aconteceu comigo nos últimos anos e também não sei onde eu estou agora."

Com essa resposta o pássaro pousou na mão que a mulher havia estendido. O olho direito do pássaro pareceu se iluminar e a mulher se aproximou novamente do pássaro, dessa vez não era mais a sua imagem que a ela via e sim a imagem de uma mulher. A mulher que ela via era loira e caminhava por uma rua, seu olhar era baixo e ela parecia preocupada.

"Quem é ela?" Perguntou a mulher, tocando no olho do pássaro e fazendo com que a imagem refletida oscilasse. O pássaro pareceu soltar um breve assobio, como um vento, mas para aquela mulher, o som que ele emitia era a sua forma de se comunicar e ela entendia bem o que ele queria dizer. "Uma princesa?" Continuou a mulher. "Como se chama a princesa?" Novamente em resposta veio um assovio e tudo o que a mulher respondeu foi o que ela havia entendido do pássaro. "Emma Swan?" O som desse nome saindo de sua própria boca pareceu excita-la e ao mesmo tempo fazer o seu coração gélido bater dentro de seu peito. "Vá até ela, pássaro. E a faça ter olhos somente para mim." Disse por fim a mulher e com um movimento com as mãos fez o pássaro ganhar voo.

Um longo assobio saiu do bico do pássaro, enquanto ele ganhava os céus, suas asas de gelo batiam e se misturavam com o vento e a mulher o observou partir. Assim que o pássaro sumiu através das nuvens, ela então olhou ao redor, vendo que aos poucos a neve tomava conta de tudo. Em poucos dias ela teria novamente o seu inverno e poderia agora ter a sua vingança; e apesar dela esperar muito por isso, o que de fato ela mais queria no momento era ter a sua princesa e se sentir novamente como uma verdadeira rainha.


	2. Beware The Frozen Heart

**Capitulo 2 – Beware The Frozen Heart**

Era a terceira xicara de café que Emma tomava e ainda assim, ela se sentia sonolenta, de modo que tudo o que Henry falava, enquanto ele tomava seu chocolate quente, ela tinha que se esforçar para compreender. Ele estava lendo o jornal local em voz alta, estava na parte dos imóveis e Emma não conseguia lembrar a ultima vez que o vira tão animado lendo algo.

"O que acha dessa?" ele perguntou e ela deu um gole em seu café e esperou que o garoto continuasse, enquanto ela olhava ao redor. A _Granny's_ estava lotada, parecia que todos ainda estavam em festa e de fato eles estavam. Haviam derrotado a Bruxa Má do Oeste e isso era motivo de comemoração, tudo estava em paz, tudo estava em ordem e Emma se sentia responsável por essa felicidade geral e sorriu consigo mesma, percebendo então que não havia prestado atenção no que Henry havia acabado de ler para ela. "Mãe?" ele insistiu a trazendo de volta a realidade.

"Perdão, Henry. Eu estou um pouco distante, eu sei." Ela respondeu para ele, pegando o jornal da mão do garoto e lendo os anúncios que ele havia circulado a caneta. Ela olhou para o endereço de cada uma delas e olhou para o garoto a sua frente. "Todas as casas são na rua da sua mãe." Ela disse e Henry deu de ombros e fez uma cara de como quem não entendesse do que ela estava falando.

"Bem, eu tenho duas mães, não é mesmo? Eu quero ficar perto das duas." ele respondeu e deu um gole em seu chocolate quente, sujando completamente sua boca e fazendo Emma rir com a cena.

Ela então apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e observou o menino. O que ela mais queria nessa vida, era que o garoto fosse feliz e ele estava feliz em Nova York, _ela_ estava feliz em Nova York, será que eles também poderiam ser felizes aqui? Pois nos últimos dias ela só havia trazido infelicidade, primeiro para Regina e agora para Hook. _'Quem seria o próximo?'_ ela se perguntou e novamente olhou para o jornal e para os círculos que Henry havia feito nos anúncios. Henry terminava seu café em silencio, olhando também para todos ali em volta e Emma então percebeu que se havia alguém que sabia procurar e achar essa _tal_ de felicidade, esse alguém era Henry, de modo que não havia motivo algum para duvidar de que ele seria feliz em Storybrooke.

"Eu gostei dessa." Emma disse, fazendo o garoto olhar para ela e depois para o jornal, para uma das casas que Emma apontava. Era uma das casas mais modestas da rua, mas ainda assim perfeita. Henry sorriu para ela e Emma riu do bigode de leite no rosto do garoto.

"Ela é perfeita!" o garoto respondeu, animado com a ideia de ter conseguido juntar o melhor dois mundos em uma única rua e pegou o jornal em suas mãos olhando para a foto da casa. "Tem até um quintal! Eu posso ter um cachorro!" ele continuou.

"Acho que a gente devia se preocupar primeiro em ter alguns móveis, o que acha?" Ela perguntou, estendendo-se sobre a mesa e limpando o rosto do garoto com um guardanapo de papel.

"Isso também!" ele respondeu, ainda no tom animado de antes, fazendo Emma se contagiar com a possibilidade de ter uma nova casa. "Podemos ver a casa agora?" ele continuou e Emma deu de ombros e concordou com o garoto que agora se levantava, sendo seguido por ela.

Os dois caminharam em direção à saída e Henry conversava animado, enquanto os dois atravessavam a saída da lanchonete, passando antes por Blue e Tinker que cumprimentou os dois.

"Nós vamos ver nossa nova casa!" Henry disse a elas, que olharam surpresas para Emma.

"Então você realmente vai ficar?" Foi Blue que perguntou e Emma apenas assentiu, enquanto procurava a chave do fusca em seu bolso. "Fico muito feliz com isso, talvez agora tudo volte ao normal." Ela continuou e Emma soltou uma risada e olhou para a chave que acabara de encontrar.

"Não acho que Storybrooke tenha sido alguma vez _'normal'_." Emma respondeu, fazendo Blue soltar uma breve risada e concordar. "É melhor nós irmos andando." Emma continuou para Henry que acenou para as duas fadas e caminhou ao redor da mãe em direção ao fusca.

"O que é aquilo?" O menino perguntou, enquanto Emma abria a porta do carro. Emma seguiu na direção em que o menino apontava e pôde ver por entre as nuvens algo voando lentamente na direção deles. Não soube distinguir o que era, pois os raios de sol batiam no objeto e o luz refletia sobre ele, fazendo com que Emma protegesse a sua visão.

Emma e Henry não foram os únicos a observar o estranho objeto, Blue e Tinker, que estavam prestes a entrar na lanchonete, também observaram quando o objeto se aproximou cada vez mais do carro de Emma. Na medida em que o objeto se aproximava, as duas fadas puderam distinguir o que de fato era aquilo.

"Um pássaro de vidro?" Perguntou Tinker, virando-se para Blue que não tirou os olhos do pássaro que agora ganhava velocidade.

"Não." ela respondeu. "Não é de vidro." Blue continuou e correu em direção a Emma e Henry, que ainda observavam o pássaro. "Emma!" Blue gritou. "Cuidado!"

Emma olhou para a fada e só teve tempo de puxar Henry para perto de si, enquanto a fada lançava um feitiço no pássaro com a sua varinha, o atingindo, mas o pássaro apenas mudou de rumo e soltou um grito que mais pareceu um assobio alto. Henry tentou se livrar do abraço e olhou para o pássaro que agora voava em circulo no céu, Emma abriu a porta do carro e forçou Henry a entrar. Tinker se juntou a Blue; e Emma seguiu em direção as fadas, mas não sabia ao certo o que devia fazer.

As fadas olhavam atentas para o pássaro e Emma tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, Tinker estava confusa, assim como ela, mas seguia os passos de Blue e agora tentava atingir o pássaro, mas os golpes de ambas as fadas eram em vão. O pássaro era rápido e o reflexo do sol que o atingia, tornava difícil para as fadas mirarem nele.

"O que eu faço?" Perguntou Emma e Blue analisou a situação rapidamente, era obvio que o pássaro estava atrás dela e a única coisa a fazer era protegê-la, mas não houve tempo de alerta-la. Pois no instante seguinte, Tinker conseguiu atingir o pássaro e Blue agora o observava explodir em inúmeros cristais, não de vidro, como suspeitava Tinker e sim de _gelo_.

Os cristais de gelo foram então levados pelo vento e atingiram exatamente onde o pássaro queria: nos olhos de Emma. Ela levou suas mãos aos olhos e se viu com dificuldade de abri-los.

"Emma?!" Tinker perguntou, enquanto a loira se ajoelhava no chão, ainda com as mãos nos olhos. Tinker ajoelhou-se diante de Emma e a fez tirar as mãos de seus olhos, assoprando-os logo em seguida, na tentativa de tirar o que quer que os tenha atingido. Blue olhou para a cena e em seguida para o chão, onde vários outros pedacinhos de cristais haviam caído. Ela se abaixou e pegou um deles e olhou de perto, ela pôde sentir a magia que aquele pedaço de cristal de gelo carregava em si e isso a inquietou por dentro.

_'Não era possível',_ ela pensou. _'Não era possível que depois de centenas de anos ela estivesse novamente à soltas'_, era tudo o que passava em sua mente, enquanto ela andava pela rua, olhando para todos os outros cristais de gelo espalhados pelo chão e então para Emma. Ela se aproximou da loira e também se ajoelhou diante dela. Emma estava confusa, seus olhos ardiam e quanto mais ela piscava e quanto mais Tinker os assoprava, mais ela podia sentir como se inúmeros flocos de areia estivessem em seus olhos.

"Mãe?!" Gritou Henry, correndo na direção dela e olhando preocupado para ela. "Mãe, você está bem?!" continuou ele e Emma seguiu a direção a sua voz e olhou para o garoto.

"Eu não estou enxergando." Ela respondeu, piscando inúmeras vezes em uma tentativa frustrada de tirar essa neblina que havia em seus olhos. Blue olhou para ela e se levantou, olhando para a direção que o pássaro havia vindo.

"Levem-na para o hospital." Disse a fada. "Chamem Rumplestiltskin e Regina." Continuou a fada e Tinker pensou em questiona-la, mas não teve tempo, pois no instante seguinte a Fada Azul movimentou seus ombros, fazendo surgir seu par de asas e se transformando em uma pequena fada, ganhando voo em seguida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regina tentou não se lembrar de Robin, mas era inevitável. Tudo ali em seu escritório a fazia se lembrar dele. Desde a lareira, ainda acesa, até o tapete que há horas atrás ela e Hood fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Agora, porém, essas lembranças já não mais importavam. Ele estava com outra, ele estava de volta aos braços da mulher que ele uma vez amou e que aparentemente ainda amava.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou apagar essas memorias, tentou apagar os sentimentos que estavam crescendo dentro de si, mas fechar os olhos não ajudava. Nada ajudaria. Talvez só o tempo ou talvez apenas outra pessoa, mas enquanto ela pensava nisso e caminhava pelo escritório, ela se questionava se algum dia ela poderia amar novamente. Pois ela sentia que não havia nascido pra isso, não havia nascido para ser feliz ou parar amar. Não mais.

"Regina?" a voz do homem a fez se virar, e ela então o viu, parado diante da porta, apenas esperando um confirmação de que ele era bem vindo. Ela tomou alguns segundos para se situar e secou uma lagrima de seus olhos, que não sabia que estava ali.

"Robin." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar e então o homem deu um passo à frente, fechando a porta atrás de si e se aproximando lentamente dela. Ela se sentiu tão incomodada com a aproximação e horas atrás ela estava contando os segundos para estar nos braços dele novamente, agora, porém, ela sabia que já não era mais vinda nesse abraço.

"Eu vim porque eu não poderia seguir minha vida, sabendo que ainda existe algo entre nós dois... Algo inacabado." Ele disse e ela forçou um sorriso e olhou para baixo por alguns segundos, erguendo os olhos novamente para ele e segurando suas lagrimas.

"Nós mal começamos." Ela respondeu e novamente deu um sorriso forçado, que não foi correspondido por ele.

"Não é verdade." Ele continuou e dessa vez sua mão procurou pela dela e a segurou por entre seus dedos, seu olhar percorreu pela mão dela e então de volta ao seu olhar. Assim como ela, ele também tentava apagar as memorias de horas atrás. Ele também tentava apagar tudo aquilo que uma vez eles _tiveram_ e que _poderiam_ ter tido. Ele não a amava, mas sabia que isso não demoraria a acontecer. Ele havia aceitado o coração dela uma vez, mesmo o vendo tomado pelas trevas, mesmo sabendo dos perigos que carregar um segundo coração traria em sua vida. Ele a aceitou e a aceitaria novamente, mesmo agora, mesmo sabendo que fora ela a responsável pela morte de Marian. Isso já não mais importava, pois ele a tinha novamente, ele tinha sua mulher de volta a sua vida e Marian era a sua _segunda chance_, não mais Regina.

"O que nós tivemos foi breve, eu sei." Ele continuou e olhou ao redor, para as paredes brancas e negras, sentiu o cheiro da madeira queimando na lareira e isso o fez lembrar-se do que os dois tiveram. A pele macia da mão de Regina contra a dele, trazia de volta tudo o que ele sentiu quando os dois compartilharam mais do que beijos. Então ele a soltou, pois apesar dele não se arrepender, ele agora sentia como se tivesse traído a sua esposa e isso o matava por dentro. "Mas ainda assim foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos anos." Ele continuou e Regina não segurou as lagrimas que ela fortemente tentava segurar.

"Não, não foi." Regina o interrompeu. Chorar na frente dele ou chorar na frente de quem quer que fosse não a fazia se sentir fraca, então ela desistiu de controlar as lagrimas ou de justifica-las. "Ter Marian de volta..." ela continuou. "Tê-la de volta, é que foi a melhor coisa que te aconteceu." Ela concluiu e ele não a respondeu, pois como ele poderia negar, se ela de fato estava certa? "Eu entendo que ela aqui muda tudo, eu entendo que o que vocês dois têm não chega perto do seu sentimento por mim. Eu só não entendo o porquê você veio até aqui."

"Como eu disse, eu não posso seguir em frente, sem antes terminar o que nós começamos."

"E como você pretende fazer isso? Devolvendo o amor que eu te dei? Porque o coração que uma vez eu te dei, eu já recuperei."

"Talvez esse tenha sido meu erro." Robin respondeu e Regina franziu o cenho, confusa com essa resposta. "Se eu não tivesse perdido o seu coração, se eu o tivesse mantido a salvo, nós dois ainda teríamos nossa chance." Ele continuou e seu olhar se distanciou por alguns segundos, assim como os seus pensamentos. Ele não teria Marian de volta, ele não teria tido a sua _verdadeira _segunda chance se ele não tivesse perdido o coração de Regina, se Zelena não tivesse conseguido conjurar o feitiço. "Mas talvez, Regina, talvez o seu coração não pertença a mim, talvez ele esteja destinado a outra pessoa." Ele concluiu e Regina se viu agora pensando se essa possibilidade de fato existia, pois a pessoa que ela mais amou nessa vida agora já estava morta e diferente de Robin, ela não tinha como recupera-la.

Então talvez Robin estivesse certo, talvez o coração dela pertencesse à outra pessoa ou talvez o coração dela tenha encaixado tão perfeitamente ao de Daniel a ponto de agora não se encaixar a nenhum outro. Assumir isso para si mesma a machucava, mas ela não deixou que Robin percebesse isso, então ela forçou outro sorriso e concordou com ele, dizendo um breve: _'Talvez'. _

Ele novamente a pegou pela mão e a apertou entre suas duas mãos agora e se aproximou dela a ponto de não deixar nenhum espaço entre os dois, ele a beijou na testa e esse contato a fez fechar os olhos e soluçar, enquanto suas lagrimas desciam copiosamente pelo seu rosto.

Isso era mais que um _adeus_, isso era uma confirmação de que não importava o quanto Regina lutasse para achar sua felicidade, ela jamais a teria facilmente, ela jamais poderia ser feliz. Não enquanto seu coração fosse negro, ela pensou consigo mesma, quando Robin enfim se afastou e a olhou bem dentro dos olhos, com uma de suas mãos ele permaneceu segurando firmemente a dela e com a mão livre, ele enxugou as lagrimas do rosto da morena.

"Você não precisa amar novamente, Regina." Ele começou a dizer. "Você só precisa _continuar _amando." Dizendo isso, então, ele levou a mão dela para perto de seu peito e a deixou lá, permitindo que Regina sentisse os batimentos de seu próprio coração enegrecido.

Ainda com a mão sobre o peito, ela o viu então partir e o viu fechar novamente a porta atrás de si, não era só a porta de seu escritório que se fechava agora, mas também a porta do seu próprio coração. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu seu coração ainda batendo dentro do peito e cada batimento trazia dor e sofrimento, pois ela estava permitindo que ele se tornasse frio, que se tornasse um grande bloco de gelo dentro de seu peito. A cada batimento, era como se esse bloco se quebrasse dentro de si, formando inúmeros cristais de gelo que a cortavam por dentro. Ao abrir os olhos e olhar ao redor, ela se sentiu novamente uma _Rainha_ em um _Reino de Isolamento_, que ela mesma havia criado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquela parte da floresta se encontrava completamente congelada e Blue sabia exatamente o porquê, ela caminhou silenciosamente por entre os pinheiros altos, olhando para suas copas, completamente tomadas por gelo. Não demoraria para que a Rainha das Neves sentisse a sua presença, mas ela não queria perder mais tempo, de modo que se aproximou de um dos arbustos mais baixos e tocou em um dos seus galhos congelados, quebrando-o logo em seguida.

A fada então olhou ao redor e sentiu o vento mudando rapidamente de curso, sentiu também um frio na espinha e se virou, encontrando atrás de si a mulher que ela já esperava encontrar.

"Olá, Eira." Disse a fada e a Rainha das Neves caminhou ao redor da mulher a sua frente, observando suas vestes e estranhando as roupa que a fada vestia, mas não fez nenhuma observação sobre isso.

"É _Vossa Majestade_, pra você." Respondeu a Rainha com a sua voz fria e distante, mas a fada não se corrigiu. "Você não demorou muito para me encontrar." Continuou ela, ainda caminhando ao redor da fada, fazendo com que Blue virasse a todo o momento para encara-la.

"Você não demorou muito para se fazer ser notada." Respondeu a fada e a Rainha soltou uma leve risada, parecia estar se divertindo, pois sabia do que a fada estava se referindo. "O que acontecerá com ela?" Com essa pergunta a Rainha deu de ombros e parou de caminhar ao redor da fada.

"Ela ficará bem, se é essa sua preocupação."

"Mas?" Insistiu a fada e a Rainha revirou os olhos e deu um passo a frente em sua direção.

"_Mas..._" Ela repetiu. "Ela só terá olhos para mim. Eu a encantei. É isso que eu faço." Respondeu a Rainha e levou um de seus dedos até o queixo da fada, permitindo que ela sentisse em sua própria pele o calor da pele da fada. "Você conhece minha historia melhor que ninguém, Blue. Você já foi uma de minhas fadas antes." Continuou ela e seu olhar percorreu por todo o corpo da fada. "O que mudou?" E dizendo isso a Rainha se virou e caminhou por entre a floresta, seus passos eram lentos e Blue hesitou um pouco antes de segui-la.

"Muita coisa mudou." Foi o que Blue respondeu e a Rainha soltou uma breve risada.

"Isso eu notei. Esse mundo já não é mais o mesmo. Pelo o que os _Ventos do Norte _me contaram, esse mundo não é tão magico quanto antes."

"Não é o _mesmo _mundo." Blue respondeu, agora caminhando junto a Rainha. "Uma maldição aconteceu há alguns anos atrás, onde estamos agora não é mais a Floresta Encantada que uma vez você conheceu e que uma vez reinou."

A Rainha parou de súbito e Blue a viu fechar os olhos e sentiu o vento frio vindo do norte tocar o rosto da mulher, era como se ela quisesse uma confirmação do que Blue estava lhe contando. Quando ela abriu os olhos e se virou para Blue, a fada pôde então sentir que ela havia tido essa confirmação.

"Essa maldição..." começou a dizer a Rainha. "Foi o que me prendeu naquela urna?" Sua voz oscilava entre curiosidade e o ódio e Blue escolheu delicadamente cada palavra que diria a ela.

Os grandes olhos azuis da Rainha a encaravam, esperando uma resposta e Blue hesitou, pois dizer a ela a verdade sobre como ela havia sido presa naquela urna a daria uma grande vantagem e _poder,_ então ela escolheu meias verdades.

"Não." respondeu a fada. "Não foi a maldição que prendeu você naquela urna e sim suas irmãs e irmão."

O rosto da Rainha se contorceu em ódio por alguns segundos e os ventos sopraram forte, fazendo a fada tremer, a Rainha, porém, permaneceu inabalada.

"Eles não tiveram escolha." Concluiu a fada.

"Eu imagino que não." A resposta foi curta e seus lábios mal se mexeram.

"Você não se lembra, não é mesmo?" Blue continuou e a Rainha pareceu impaciente.

"Eu lembro-me da minha vingança, lembro-me deles tentando me convencer a não continua-la e..." ela fez uma pausa, olhou para o alto das copas, como se algo a incomodasse e então continuou. "E é só o que eu lembro."

"Bem, essa sua vingança causou muitas mortes naquele inverno." Respondeu Blue. "A maioria delas crianças." Completou e a Rainha ainda observava o alto das arvores e não pareceu ligar muito para o que a fada lhe contava. "Eles não podiam mais permitir que você continuasse."

"Então eles me prenderam." A Rainha completou pela fada, sua voz veio carregada de diversão e ela abaixou o olhar enquanto ria. "Os ventos me contaram que minhas irmãs e irmão não estão aqui. Pergunto-me o que aconteceu com eles..." essa ultima frase ela disse em um tom de falsa preocupação, o cenho franzido e seus lábios formando um bico, como se de fato ela se preocupasse com os seus irmãos. "O que aconteceu com eles, Blue?" ela continuo; seu rosto mudando novamente, seus olhos se tornando mais selvagens e tomados por uma loucura, Blue tremeu por dentro e tentou se manter o menos abalada possível.

"Eles estão mortos." Ela respondeu, preferindo contar apenas essa parte da historia.

A Rainha se aproximou mais dela, ficando a centímetros de seu rosto e a encarando tão de perto a ponto de fazer com que Blue sentisse sua respiração fria contra o seu rosto, isso a fez tremer e a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos.

"É uma pena." Respondeu a Rainha, se afastando rapidamente. "Mas de fato eu nunca gostei de dividir meu trono com eles. Esse Reino vai ter que se conformar em ter apenas uma Rainha." Completou. "Eles vão ter que se conformar também em ter apenas uma das estações." Continuou e sua voz foi se exaltando e ela ria loucamente por entre as palavras. "Eles terão que se acostumar com o frio, com a neve e com o fato de que eles jamais verão novamente o Sol, as Flores ou até mesmo as Folhas."

Blue ficou em silencio enquanto ela falava; seu tom de voz carregado de loucura a fazia tremer, pois a fada já havia presenciado essa loucura antes. Ela lembrava claramente do massacre que a Rainha das Neves cometera há centenas de anos atrás e temia que novamente essa loucura fosse responsável por mais mortes.

A Rainha agora ria e caminhava por entre a floresta, a neve aos seus pés ganhava formas enquanto ela pisava sobre ela e então ela parou e olhou diretamente para a Blue.

"Esse Reino vai ter que se acostumar com a nova Rainha, com a Rainha do Gelo e das Neves." Concluiu ela e quando se calou o vento rugiu forte e dessa vez não foi apenas Blue que tremeu com o frio, a Rainha também tremeu e por pouco o vento não a derrubou.

Isso a atormentou, não apenas por não ter conseguido controlar o vento, mas também pela noticia que o vento carregava. A Rainha olhou para Blue, seus olhos, que antes carregavam certa loucura, agora não passavam de olhos amedrontados.

"Como?!" Gritou a mulher aos ventos e eles sopraram mais fortes, com um movimento das mãos a Rainha fez com que os ventos ao seu redor parassem e houve um barulho forte.

Blue pôde ver que ao seu redor, todos os flocos de neve estavam suspensos no ar, como se a Rainha tivesse congelado o tempo. Os ventos não mais sopravam e a Rainha agora se encontrava há alguns metros de distancia dela, olhando atentamente para o céu.

"Como?" repetiu a Rainha, dessa vez em um tom baixo. "Como pode existir outra rainha nesse reino?" continuou e Blue franziu o cenho e se aproximou mais para ouvir o que a Rainha falava.

Ela estava conversando com os ventos e não com Blue, pois a presença da fada ali já não importava mais, a Rainha havia encontrado algo mais importante para se preocupar.

"Outra rainha _igual_ a mim?"

"Você está falando de Regina?" Perguntou Blue e o olhar da Rainha baixou lentamente em direção à fada. "Ela não é nada igual a você." Continuou a fada.

"Você pode conhecer esse Reino melhor do que eu, mas eu conheço melhor um coração congelado e eu posso ouvir daqui os cristais de gelo se formando dentro do coração dessa tal _Regina_." Respondeu a Rainha e ao dizer o nome de Regina, sua voz saiu coberta de repulsa. "Não sei se você ainda está do meu lado ou do lado dessa nova rainha, Blue. Mas te aconselho a escolher um lado." Continuou ela, se inclinando diante da fada, seus dedos novamente percorreram as linhas do rosto da fada. "Sugiro que você escolha o lado mais forte e não preciso dizer qual lado é esse. Assim como eu posso ouvir os cristais de gelo se formando no coração dela, eu também posso ouvir o quanto ele se esforça para se manter inteiro. Será muito fácil destruir um coração que já está quase partido."

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da Rainha, quando ela enfim concluiu e Blue a viu se afastar em direção a floresta, sumindo logo em seguida, como se os ventos a tivessem carregando. A fada não precisava ouvir mais nada da Rainha para entender que ela faria tudo o que fosse possível para que houvesse apenas _uma _Rainha em Storybrooke.


	3. A Kingdom Of Isolation

**Capitulo 3 - A Kingdom Of Isolation **

As noticias que os _Ventos do Norte _levaram a Rainha a atormentaram ao longo do daquele dia. Saber da existência de outra rainha naquele reino e saber que seus poderes ainda demorariam algum tempo para retornar por completo a incomodava. Ela não poderia fazer nada por enquanto, ela teria que se conformar que por hora, ela dividiria seu novo reino com outra _rainha. _

Um castelo de gelo havia sido criado por ela, no mesmo local onde Zelena uma vez morou. Ela sabia que uma bruxa havia morado ali, os ventos do norte haviam reportado isso a ela.

Eles contaram também que ela havia sido morta, por quem, eles não sabiam dizer. Infelizmente, para ela, os ventos do norte não controlavam todo aquele reino e ela teria que esperar que toda a cidade fosse coberta por neve e gelo, se ela quisesse controlar a tudo e a _todos_.

Ela poderia esperar o tempo que fosse, pois sabia que ninguém ousaria invadir sua fortaleza. Era um grande castelo, completamente formado por gelo. Lembrava mais uma montanha do que um castelo propriamente dito. Suas altas torres chegavam quase tocavam o céu, todas elas tomadas por uma grossa camada de gelo. A entrada do castelo era formada por um grande arco, com colunas completamente decoradas por desenhos de flocos de neve. Era uma construção belíssima de se ver, a Rainha da Neve apreciava tal beleza e delicadeza da sua própria obra, mesmo que ninguém, além dela, fosse aprecia-la.

Antigamente, há muitos anos atrás, quando ela e seus irmãos reinavam na Floresta Encantada, ela jamais se daria ao luxo de construir um castelo tão majestoso. Pois seus dias como rainha eram curtos, ela tinha que dividir o reino com seus irmãos, de modo que seu reinado durava apenas o tempo do inverno. E ter que reconstruir todos os anos um castelo não era uma tarefa que ela estava disposta a fazer.

Agora era diferente, porém, não havia mais seus irmãos e em breve não haveria mais as outras estações. Esse pensamento fez com que a Rainha sorrisse para si mesma, enquanto caminhava por uma de suas torres, ali, ela havia criado a sala do seu trono e estava verdadeiramente orgulhosa de sua criação.

A sala do trono era ampla e assim como todo o resto do castelo, completamente tomada por gelo. O chão do local era como um grande lago congelado, ela podia ver seu rosto refletido nele.

Ela caminhou em direção ao seu trono, seus olhos fechando-se em exaustão assim que ela se sentou nele, ela não poderia descansar por muito tempo, porém, mas ainda assim ela o fez.

Suas mãos repousaram gentilmente sobre os braços de seu trono de gelo, seus cabelos soltos caiam livremente por entre seus ombros. Eles eram tão loiros que quase chegavam a serem brancos, seus lábios de um vermelho vivo tremiam, mas não por causa do frio e sim devido às lembranças que agora assombravam seus sonhos.

O que ela sonhou foi com um tempo já quase esquecido, quando ela andava por entre os mortais, quando ela não era a cruel _Rainha da Neve_ que uma vez quase devastou por completo um vilarejo.

Seus sonhos e sua mente a levaram para o tempo em que ainda havia inocência e compaixão dentro de si, mas isso já foi há muito tempo atrás.

Naquele tempo, ela e seus irmãos reinavam por certo período de tempo e cada um deles cuidava de todos os detalhes que aquela estação especifica exigia. Eles eram guardiões de toda a natureza e faziam seus trabalhos divinamente bem.

Eira era como ela se chamava, ela não usava o nome _"Rainha"_ nenhuma de suas irmãs usava também. Apenas as pessoas da Floresta Encantada se referiam a Eira, como _Rainha das Neves._

A verdade era que ela não se considerava uma rainha, nenhum deles se considerava. Eles haviam sido criados para cuidar e proteger o equilíbrio de toda a natureza, eles eram como lendas, de modo que jamais eram vistos durante suas estações, pois estavam sempre ocupados cuidando de cada detalhe das mesmas. O relacionamento com os humanos era extremamente proibido entre eles, pois isso podia quebrar o equilíbrio que havia entre eles e a natureza.

Eira sempre obedecera tal ordem, mas diferente de seus irmãos, ela tinha essa curiosidade natural sobre os humanos. Talvez fosse porque durante o tempo de seu reinado, diferente de seus irmãos, ela quase não via nenhum humano, isso a incomodava, pois ela não sabia dizer se os humanos apreciavam o seu inverno.

Ela sempre fora muito orgulhosa de tudo o que criava durante o inverno, cada floco de neve era calculado e desenhado por ela, não havia nenhum floco de neve igual ao outro. Ela não sabia dizer se as pessoas gostavam e apreciavam o seu trabalho, não sabia dizer se as pessoas sentiam falta do inverno quando ele acabava. Então em um inverno, ela teve uma ideia, que se fosse compartilhada com seus irmãos, eles provavelmente a impediriam de seguir o seu plano.

A ideia era simples e ela jamais pensara na época que traria tais consequências. No ultimo dia daquele inverno, ela sairia de seu esconderijo, usando apenas uma capa para que ninguém pudesse ver o seu rosto e então ela andaria por aquele vilarejo, havia muitos outros lugares que ela poderia estar naquela noite, mas o _destino_ a quis ali.

O destino a quis no mesmo vilarejo onde Kai, um garoto de apenas treze anos de idade, morava. Ela caminhou por entre as ruas completamente tomadas pela neve, a capa que ela usava era de azul belíssimo e cobria parte de seu rosto, para que ninguém pudesse vê-lo Ela observou ao redor, observou as pessoas, era quase noite e muitas delas já estavam se preparando para ir para casa, menos Kai.

Kai puxava com uma de suas mãos um pequeno treno que ele mesmo havia construído com a ajuda de seu pai, ele esbarrou sem querer em Eira e pediu milhares de desculpas para ela.

"Está tudo bem, garoto." Ela respondeu, calmamente, descobrindo por alguns segundos o seu rosto.

O garoto sorriu para ela, ao ver o belo rosto que a mulher tinha, pensou em fazer essa observação em voz alta, mas se censurou. Então, com um aceno, ele se despediu da estranha e continuou a correr, puxando seu treno logo atrás de si.

"Ah, Kai!" Disse a voz de uma garotinha, há poucos metros de onde Eira estava; ela se virou para a voz e viu uma menina, que aparentava não ser mais velha que o garoto que ela acabara de conhecer.

Seu nome era Gerda, mas disso Eira não sabia e também não se importava em saber, o que chamou atenção na garota eram as roupas que ela usava. Era como se cada centímetro de seu corpo procurasse por um abrigo do frio.

"Um dia esse seu amor pelo inverno ainda vai te matar!" Gritou a menina, para o garoto que estava muito longe para ouvi-la, a menina então bufou e se virou, Eira observou em silencio a garota entrar em uma das casas.

"Seu amor pelo inverno?" Eira perguntou para si mesma em um sussurro e seu olhar procurou pelo garoto, mas já não era mais possível vê-lo.

Era possível ver, porém, o caminho que o trenó havia feito na neve. Eira então o seguiu e caminhou muito até chegar a uma pequena colina. Ela pôde ver Kai em seu trenó, descendo a pequena colina entre muitas risadas.

O garoto parecia se divertir, ele estava sozinho, seu trenó e a neve o bastavam. Quando ele chegou até a base da colina, ele então se levantou e arrastou novamente seu trenó para o topo da mesma, voltando a deslizar novamente até sua base.

Eira estava longe o suficiente para que ele não a visse, ela não percebeu quando a noite enfim chegara. Kai também não percebeu e não estava a fim de acabar a brincadeira, mas quando chegou uma ultima vez a base da pequena colina, deitando-se sobre seu pequeno trenó e olhando então para o céu, ele percebeu que estava muito tarde e que teria que voltar para a casa.

Com uma de suas mãos, ele arrastou então o trenó, colina a cima, de volta ao seu vilarejo e para o calor de sua casa. Quando ele acordasse, toda aquela neve já estaria derretendo e ele não mais poderia deslizar em seu trenó, ele odiava as outras estações e amava com todas as forças o inverno.

"Você de novo?" Kai perguntou a Eira, que não percebeu que se esconderijo não era assim tão secreto.

Ela olhou confusa para o garoto e olhou ao redor, como se procurasse uma segunda pessoa por ali, mas não havia, ele estava falando com ela.

"Você estava me espionando?" Ele voltou a perguntar.

"Talvez." Ela respondeu e o garoto sorriu com satisfação. "Eu precisava ver essa sua paixão pela neve." Ela continuou e o garoto ajeitou o gorro que usava em seus cabelos castanhos.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Kai a questionou, enquanto continuava sua caminhada de volta a sua casa, ele puxava o trenó com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra ainda segurava o gorro, que insistia em deslizar pelos cabelos dele.

"E como ficou sabendo dessa minha paixão?" Insistiu ele.

Eira deu de ombros e respondeu que ouviu uma garotinha o chamando, assim que ele saiu do vilarejo e que ela havia dito que algum dia esse amor que ele tinha pelo inverno iria mata-lo. Kai riu do que ouviu de Eira e continuou a caminhar.

"Aquela provavelmente era Gerda." Ele respondeu e os dois caminharam a passos lentos, levariam algum tempo para chegarem ao vilarejo, de modo que podiam conversar sobre muitas coisas até lá.

Por algum motivo, Kai não achava aquela mulher uma estranha, embora nunca a tivesse visto. Havia algo nela que chamava sua atenção e atiçava sua curiosidade, de modo que resolveu puxar assunto com ela.

"Ela é tão dramática." Ele continuou a dizer. "Ela diz que se eu ficar até tarde do lado de fora, provavelmente a Rainha da Neve me congelará até a morte." Concluiu ele e Eira franziu o cenho.

"Eu não acho que a Rainha da Neve faria esse tipo de coisa." Eira observou, tentando ao máximo não alterar a sua voz e deixar evidente tudo o que ela de fato sabia sobre a Rainha da Neve.

"Eu sei que não." Respondeu Kai, parando subitamente e olhando para a mulher ao seu lado.

Ele observou os detalhes de seu belo rosto, ainda cobertos pelo capuz da capa que ela usava. Sua pele pálida era o que mais chamava a sua atenção, era quase como se ela fosse um fantasma, quase como se ela não existisse. Talvez fosse o frio, ele pensou, e seus olhos seguiram por todo o corpo da mulher, até chegar aos seus pés e observar então que eles estavam descalços.

Kai abriu a boca em surpresa e seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente, Eira percebeu e seguiu o olhar do garoto. Ela logo se censurou por não usar nenhum tipo de calçado e se preparou para dizer alguma desculpa ao garoto, mas não teve tempo.

"Você não sente frio?" Ele a questionou, não havia espanto em sua voz.

"Não." ela respondeu, sendo sincera com o garoto.

"Eu adoraria não poder sentir frio jamais." Respondeu ele, seu tom levemente carregado por um misto de frustração e tristeza. "Então eu poderia aproveitar o inverno melhor. Essas roupas só atrapalham." Continuou ele, voltando a caminhar em seguida.

Era um garotinho fascinante, Eira pensou consigo mesma, enquanto seguia novamente o garoto.

"Você realmente gosta do inverno, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou.

"É a minha estação preferida. É uma pena ver todo esse gelo derretendo e dando lugar as flores. Não que eu não goste delas." Respondeu o garoto. "Mas tem algo magico no inverno, talvez seja porque a neve venha dos céus. É como se fosse um presente dos deuses." Concluiu o garoto.

Eira seguiu o olhar do garoto que agora encarava o céu daquela noite, havia tantas estrelas no céu, que agora se encontravam completamente acordado, enquanto a aurora boreal pintava o céu com a suas cores.

Ela jamais tinha visto seu poder por esse lado, jamais tinha visto como um presente dos deuses e jamais poderia imaginar que haveria alguém no mundo que apreciasse o seu dom.

"Você não é daqui, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Kai, tirando Eira de seus pensamentos e a trazendo para a realidade.

"Não, eu sou de muito longe e hoje mesmo estarei voltando para a minha casa." Respondeu ela, tristemente.

"Você vai levar o inverno consigo, não vai?" Ele a questionou e Eira abriu a boca em espanto. "Eu sei quem você é." Continuou o garoto. "Mas não se preocupe, seu segredo está guardado comigo."

Kai sorriu para ela, que ficou tão encantada com essa resposta que sem pensar duas vezes se inclinou para o garoto e lhe deu um beijo demorado em sua bochecha. O garoto levou a mão, que estava coberta por uma luva, a sua bochecha e sorriu envergonhado, ele também teria corado se já não estivesse tão vermelho do frio.

"Com esse beijo." Eira disse. "Você jamais sentirá frio novamente." Ela continuou e o sorriso do garoto mal parecia caber em seu pequeno rosto com essa resposta.

Ele tirou rapidamente suas luvas e notou que de fato o frio agora já não mais o incomodava. Ele olhou para a mulher a sua frente, ele sentiria tanta falta do inverno e agora ele também sentiria muita falta dela.

Kai deu um passo em direção à rainha e a abraçou o mais forte que pôde, esse contato foi tão inesperado que Eira não soube como responder, Kai pareceu entender isso, então continuou o abraço, até que ela respondesse da maneira certa.

"Apenas passe seus braços ao meu redor." Disse Kai, seu rosto ainda estava contra o corpo da mulher, ela obedeceu a sua ordem e pôde sentir o calor que o corpo do garoto emanava contra o dela.

Era uma sensação estranha, diferente de tudo o que ela já havia sentido. Ela jamais havia tocado em um humano e não sabia que o calor era algo tão bom quando o frio. Ele quebrou o abraço e Eira abaixou o capuz para que ele pudesse vê-la melhor. Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela, um sorriso carregado de saudades.

Agora havia essa sensação quente dentro de Eira, ela não sabia como se sentir a respeito. O garoto acenou para ela e voltou a pegar seu trenó.

"Eu ainda te verei algum dia?" Ele perguntou, se afastando lentamente, a dor que essa separação estava causando nos dois era algo que nenhum deles jamais havia sentido.

"Claro." Ela respondeu.

"Meu nome é Kai, a proposito." Ele disse, percebendo o quanto fora mal educado por não ter se apresentado antes.

"Você pode me chamar de Eira." Ela respondeu, mas o garoto balançou a cabeça em negativa quando ouviu sua resposta.

Eira franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que essa negativa significava.

"Pra mim você é a Rainha das Neves." Respondeu ele. "**Minha** Rainha das Neves." Ele continuou, fazendo uma reverencia a ela, antes de partir.

Eira permaneceu onde estava; observando o garoto subir pelo caminho que ele já conhecia tão bem. Ela iria voltar para sua montanha gelada, para o seu pequeno castelo nas montanhas do norte, ela levaria o inverno consigo e ela não poderia voltar aquele vilarejo, até que o inverno voltasse novamente.

Então a Rainha esperou, esperou até que fosse a sua vez de reinar e então chegou a Primavera, sua irmã a Rainha das Flores reinou por alguns meses, até que fosse a vez do verão e fosse à vez então de sua irmã, a Rainha dos Raios de Sol reinar.

Pareceu uma eternidade para Eira, esperar então que o reinado de seu irmão o Rei das Folhas Secas acabasse, levando consigo o Outono e dando lugar novamente a sua estação: o Inverno.

No primeiro dia daquele inverno, Eira esperou por Kai, naquela mesma colina que uma vez os dois conversaram pela primeira vez. O garoto apareceu algumas horas depois da noite já ter caído e trazia consigo um trenó, diferente do trenó do ano passado.

Ele contou a ela que ele mesmo havia feito esse segundo trenó e mostrou para ela os detalhes que ele havia pintado nele. Ele estava tão orgulho de si mesmo, que Eira se viu contagiada pela alegria do garoto. Os dois conversaram durante toda a noite, Kai era quem mais falava dos dois, Eira não tinha muito que dizer, a verdade era que durante as outras estações do ano, a Rainha da Neve ficava escondida em uma montanha, bem longe, no norte.

Ela não tinha muito que fazer nessa montanha, assim como também não tinha muita companhia. Tudo o que ela fazia era esperar, esperar até que ela pudesse reinar novamente.

Aquele inverno fora diferente de todos os outros, naquele inverno ela teve Kai para dividir suas alegrias de criar diariamente um dia de inverno completamente diferente do outro. Quando o ultimo dia do inverno chegou e ela se despediu de Kai levando novamente consigo o inverno, ela percebeu que ficar sozinha e esperar não eram assim tão divertidos.

Ainda assim, ela esperou, esperou que seus irmãos reinassem, esperou que primavera viesse com suas flores e seus perfumes, esperou pelo verão, com seu calor e seus raios de sol e esperou pelas folhas mortas do outono, até que então pudesse reinar novamente. Mas ela já não mais ligava para o inverno, ou para seus flocos de neve, Kai era quem ocupava mais espaço em sua mente.

Ele estava lá novamente, no mesmo lugar que eles sempre se encontravam e outro inverno passou e a amizade entre eles aumentavam e se fortalecia a cada dia que se passava e a cada floco de neve que caia do céu. Mesmo quando eles eram obrigados a se separar, ainda assim essa conexão entre eles permaneciam e os dois esperavam ansiosamente pelo inverno seguinte.

No inverno seguinte Eira tinha uma surpresa para Kai, mas ela disse a ele que só poderia mostrar a surpresa no ultimo dia do inverno. Ele esperou ansiosamente, mas todos os dias ele perguntava para ela qual era a surpresa. Sua curiosidade era imensa e Eira não conseguiu segurar muito que tinha para compartilhar com o garoto e então ela contou a ele.

A surpresa era que ela havia criado um incrível castelo de gelo, em sua montanha ao norte dali e queria convida-lo para voltar com ela para a montanha quando o inverno acabasse. Para a surpresa de Eira, Kai negou seu convite. A rainha ficou extremamente chateada, mas Kai explicou para ela que essa viagem tomaria muitos dias e que a mãe de Gerda estava muito doente e que ele não poderia deixa-la cuidando da mãe sozinha.

Kai era o mais próximo de uma família que Gerda tinha e depois da morte de seu pai, a mãe de Gerda adoecera gravemente e Kai desde então a ajudara a cuidar da mãe enferma. Eira pareceu entender o lado de Kai e não insistiu em seu pedido.

Eles se despediram aquela noite e Eira, ao invés de observa-lo partir, o seguiu até a sua casa. Ela o viu se encontrar com Gerda; ele a abraçou fortemente contra o seu corpo e a beijou nos lábios. Eira pareceu confusa ao ver essa cena e aquele calor que ela sempre sentia dentro de si, quando estava ao redor de Kai, desapareceu completamente.

Ela sentiu como se existisse algo muito pesado dentro de si. A cada respiração, seu peito doía, ela se perguntou o que estava causando essa dor e esse peso em seu peito e jamais percebeu que era porque seu coração estava aos poucos se tornando um grande pedaço de gelo.

A dor de ser rejeitada a mudou aquela noite e na noite seguinte, ela não voltou para ver Kai, não sentia mais vontade de encarar o garoto.

Ainda assim, Kai voltou e sentou-se em seu trenó, com a aurora boreal sobre a sua cabeça e a neve sobre seus pés. Ele esperou por ela, mas ela jamais voltou, assim como também não voltou no dia seguinte e no dia depois daquele.

O inverno então foi embora e Kai já não mais voltou para a colina, pois sabia que ela não voltaria durante as outras estações.

Ela não voltou no inverno seguinte, Kai não a viu naquele ano e para o garoto havia sido um ano tão difícil, ele pensou que poder vê-la novamente, poder conversar com ela novamente tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

Mas ela não veio.

Gerda havia perdido a mãe naquele dia que Eira os viu se beijando e poucos meses depois daquele Kai também sofrera da mesma perda que a amiga. Ele estava completamente sozinho, Gerda era tudo o que ele tinha desde então.

Se virar sozinho para sustentar a si mesmo e a Gerda, o mudou completamente. Ele já não era mais o garoto de treze anos que Eira uma vez conheceu, ele havia se tornado um jovem adulto cheio de responsabilidades e sonhos deixados para trás.

Eira por sua vez, se tornou então a Rainha das Neves, com seu coração completamente congelado dentro de seu peito e incapaz de sentir novamente qualquer outro sentimento.

Não houve um inverno sequer em que ele não voltou para aquela mesma colina e mal sabia ele, que ela o observava, distante dali, escondida por entre os altos pinheiros.

Ela dizia a si mesma que não mais queria vê-lo, ou falar com ele, ou mesmo mantê-lo em sua vida, mas a verdade era que ela queria, a verdade era que ela sentia muito falta dele.

A verdade era que a cada floco de neve que ela criava, lá estava ele, desenhado por entre as minúsculas linhas que criavam os perfeitos desenhos dos pequenos flocos de neve.

Houve um inverno então, que Kai decidiu não mais esperar por ela e nunca mais voltar para aquela colina. Aquela seria a ultima noite em que ele esperaria por ela, aquela seria a ultima noite em que ele encararia o céu acordado ou que buscaria alguma pista dela pela neve.

"Eu sei que você está ai!" Ele gritou e sua voz agora era grossa, ele já não tinha mais a mesma voz infantil de anos atrás. "E eu sei que você me ouve ou que irá me ouvir." Ele continuou e olhou ao redor, procurando por ela, mas sem sinal.

Ela podia ouvi-lo de fato, ela não estava por perto, mas os ventos levaram até ela a mensagem do garoto. Ela ouviu atentamente.

"Eu não sei o que eu te fiz, mas espero que você saiba o que você fez comigo." Ele continuou a falar, já não mais gritava, pois não era necessário. "Você me mudou. Da melhor forma possível e não há um só dia em que eu não pense em você, não há um dia sequer que eu não continuarei pensando." Concluiu e ele estava exausto agora.

Exausto de esperar por ela, mas ainda assim _esperando._

Ela estava tão perto agora, não porque ela queria, pois ela estava disposta a tira-lo de sua vida, mas mal percebeu que os ventos a carregaram até ele.

Ele se virou e lá estava ela. Ela não havia mudado nada, era a mesma Eira de anos atrás. Ele, porém, era quase um homem. Eira franziu o cenho, ela estava tão confusa com o rapaz a sua frente, ela sabia que era o _seu_ Kai, mas não o reconhecia.

"Eu devo ter feito algo para você me odiar." Ele disse. "Perdoe-me, _vossa majestade_." Ele continuou, fazendo uma reverencia a ela, que o encarou em silencio.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, ela não queria estar ali, ela queria estar longe, pois nos últimos anos ela descobrira que ela e Kai pertenciam a mundos diferentes e que o melhor a fazer era esquecer-se do garoto.

"Eu sumirei da sua vida." Continuou ele. "Você jamais voltará a me ver, mas eu quero te pedir algo antes. Eu quero te pedir que me devolva a capacidade de sentir frio, pois não há dor maior para mim do que ter que enfrentar esse inverno e não sentir sequer uma brisa gelada em meu rosto." Concluiu o rapaz e Eira pareceu confusa.

"Eu pensei que você gostasse de não sentir o frio." Ela respondeu, sua voz era tão fria e distante, que o rapaz quase não a reconheceu.

"O frio me fará lembrar-se de você." Disse o rapaz. "E enquanto eu viver, eu jamais quero me esquecer de que uma vez você entrou em minha vida." Ele completou.

Ela o observou, com um beijo ela poderia trazer de volta a capacidade dele de sentir frio, mas com um beijo, ela também poderia fazer muitas outras coisas. Ela avaliou suas chances e o garoto esperou ansiosamente por uma resposta.

"Por favor." Ele pediu; sua voz baixa em um tom de suplicia.

Ela então se aproximou dele, dando passos silenciosos em sua direção. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos um do outro, que se um dos dois se mexesse, um centímetro que fosse'; seus rostos acabariam se tocando.

"Então você quer me sentir em sua vida para sempre." Começou Eira a falar. "Mesmo que jamais possa me ver novamente." Ela completou, não foi uma pergunta, mas ainda assim Kai a respondeu.

"Sim. Eu quero." Ele disse e ela sorriu de lado, um sorriso tomado por segundas intenções, mas ele não ligava para quais eram elas.

"E se eu te oferecesse algo a mais?" Ela perguntou. "E se eu te oferecesse isso e muito mais? Se eu fosse para você a única coisa em sua mente e em sua vida, se meu inverno e o frio que ele te causa fossem as únicas coisas que tocassem em sua pele? E se eu assombrasse seus pensamentos e os seus sonhos e se eu fosse pra você única? E se eu pudesse fazer com que só existisse eu em sua vida?" Ela concluiu, Kai estava muito confuso para pensar apropriadamente em sua proposta.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, pareceu que o mundo havia congelado ao redor dos dois. Ele então assentiu, lentamente, por medo dela não perceber que ele aceitara a sua proposta.

"Ótimo, _meu príncipe_." Ela disse; seu sorriso agora beirava a insanidade e a excitação.

Ela levantou o seu punho fechado em direção ao rosto de Kai, como se fosse mostrar algo para ele. Kai esperou ansiosamente, ela abriu lentamente sua mão, revelando pequeníssimos cristais de gelo na palma da sua mão. Ela assoprou então os cristais na direção dos olhos de Kai que os fechou imediatamente assim que sentiu os cristais de gelo em contato com seus olhos.

"Diga-me o que vê." Eira ordenou.

O jovem esfregou os olhos inúmeras vezes e abaixou a cabeça, Eira observou atentamente. Depois de alguns segundos Kai levantou a cabeça e Eira pôde ver os olhos do jovem, completamente brancos, ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Diga-me o que você vê." Ela insistiu em sua pergunta.

Kai olhava na direção de onde a voz da mulher vinha, mas tudo o que ele via era uma nevoa branca, ele sabia que ainda estava no mesmo local, pois não havia saído dali, mas não era capaz de ver nada além dessa nevoa.

Eira insistiu na pergunta e Kai piscou os olhos inúmeras vezes, em uma tentativa frustrada de forçar sua visão afim de então enxergar.

Aos poucos a nevoa que existia em seus olhos, se tornava cada vez mais densa, ele piscou cada vez mais, sempre olhando na mesma direção de onde a voz de Eira vinha.

A nevoa em seus olhos foi tomando uma forma, uma forma humana, a forma de Eira, a sua eterna _Rainha_. Não houve mais nevoa então, tudo o que havia agora era Eira, era como se nada mais ao seu redor existisse.

"Eu vejo você." Ele disse e ela sorriu com essa resposta.

Ela se aproximou do jovem, quebrando qualquer distancia que havia entre os dois e tomando os lábios do garoto para si. Esse beijo não devolveu a ele a capacidade de sentir frio, esse beijo era um segundo feitiço. Com esse beijo, Eira fez com que Kai jamais pensasse em outra pessoa que não fosse ela...

Ela acordou assustada desse sonho, suas unhas cravaram o braço de seu trono de gelo e ela olhou ao redor, ela estava completamente sozinha. Sua respiração estava alterada e ela se levantou do trono, andando a passos largos até a sacada de seu castelo de gelo, ela pôde ver parte da cidade ao longe.

Primeiro ela tentou controlar sua respiração que era descompassada. Trazer aquelas memorias de volta a tona foram extremamente dolorosas. Ela abaixou o olhar e fechou os olhos, até que pudesse respirar novamente, quando enfim conseguiu, ela olhou novamente a cidade.

Em seguida olhou para o céu e com um movimento de sua mão ela fez um gesto no ar e esse movimento fez surgir um assobio no ar. Ela repetiu o movimento, inúmeras vezes, os assobios se misturaram aos ventos, era como uma musica de pássaros, como um chamado de algo que estava muito distante.

Aos poucos os assobios que a Rainha das Neves criara no vento são substituídos por outro som, um som distante de bater de asas. A rainha baixou então sua mão e observou os pássaros que cruzavam o céu e pousavam no muro de sua sacada.

Eram inúmeras corujas brancas, _corujas da neve_, muitas delas se empoeiraram sobre o castelo. A rainha se aproximou de uma delas, a maior de todas; seus dedos percorreram a face da ave, que respondeu ao toque, abaixando a cabeça e permitindo que a rainha a tocasse.

"Meus pequenos filhos da neve." Disse a Rainha a coruja. "Voem, cruzem esse céu e levem a minha mensagem a todos dessa cidade." Continuou ela.

Girando um de seus dedos no ar, ela fez então surgir um pequeno pergaminho e o entregou para a coruja, que o pegou gentilmente com as suas pequenas garras e ganhou voo.

A Rainha movimentou suas mãos no ar e a cada movimento vários outros pergaminhos surgiam, as corujas voaram em direção a da um deles e os agarravam ainda no ar, voando logo em seguida.

Ela observou as corujas partirem e assim que não pôde mais vê-las no céu, ela sorriu então satisfeita em saber que sua mensagem chegaria a todos da cidade. Aos poucos todos a temeriam e se ajoelhariam diante dela.

As cores do céu se misturaram ao azul e ao branco, mas o branco não pertencia às nuvens e sim as corujas, que agora eram numerosas no céu. Cada uma delas carregava em suas pequenas garras uma mensagem da Rainha, que dizia que em breve ela se mostraria a todos da cidade e que todos aqueles que recebessem essa mensagem, teriam que se ajoelhar diante dela.


End file.
